What I Can't Deny
by SimplePassion
Summary: Bakugou doesn't do cuddles. He doesn't do cuddles. But Todoroki does. And somehow, in someway, in some sort of sorcery or brainwashing, Bakugou always gives in to what Todoroki wants.


So I tried to write fluff again.

For todobaku/bakutodo ship week. Not nsfw. Completely clean and safe for every occasion. ...I think.

Warning: Kacchan curses,

Summary: Bakugou doesn't do cuddles. He _doesn't_ do cuddles. But Todoroki does. And somehow, in someway, in some sort of sorcery or brainwashing, Bakugou always gives in to what Todoroki wants.

/

Bakugou doesn't do cuddles. He _doesn't_ do cuddles.

But Todoroki does. And somehow, in someway, in some sort of sorcery or brainwashing, Bakugou always gives in to what Todoroki wants.

It would start with Todoroki knocking lightly on his door and Bakugou opening to find Todoroki clad in his hetero color, red and white, pajamas. He would open his mouth and Bakugou _knows_ he will ask the question he asks every time they're in this goddamn situation.

 _Can I sleep over?_

And Bakugou would slam the door shut with a strong, _determined_ , "Hell no."

Then there would be knocking again and Bakugou would open the door to find Todoroki still standing there but this time with a bag of chips. Spicy, his favorite. And Todoroki would offer it with a small smile and something pangs in Bakugou's chest when he sees that smile. The next thing he knows, he's stepping aside and letting Todoroki in.

(He must have a second quirk. There's no other explanation as to why he's so good at changing his mind.)

The first night Todoroki slept over, it was due to an impromptu marathon of horror films hosted by none other than Kaminari in Kirishima's room. Todoroki didn't want to take the elevator back to his room because _we both saw the slime monster ooze from elevator walls and behead the kids, Katsuki._ The second time, from when the hero training was absolutely brutal that day and the elevator was in repair. Todoroki refuses to climb the stairs when there was a perfectly good bed right there. The third, fourth, fifth time, well, Todoroki had no excuses and Bakugou had no qualms after a little bribing.

Well, almost no qualms.

* * *

In the night, on the fourth floor of U.A. dorms, a figure on a bed shifts. Left then right. Then right and left. Then left once more and-

"Will you stop moving?" a voice hisses in the dark, back turned to his recipient. Without turning around, Bakugou says, "Some of us are trying to sleep."

Todoroki stops for a moment and only for a moment to contemplate his choices before moving closer to the center of the bed, towards Bakugou. His hands rest snugly against a solid, warm back. Bakugou didn't move away and Todoroki takes that as a sign of okay.

"I'm cold," Todoroki announces.

Bakugou retorts back immediately, "Then you should have brought your blankets when you snuck down here."

Normally, the night was warm enough that no blankets were necessary but this night is not the case.

"Share your blanket with me," says Todoroki, but he is already reaching and tugging the black fleece blanket over to him.

Bakugou holds on to the other end, tugging it back, "What the holy fuck, you peppermint candy? Get your own!"

"No, I'm your boyfriend. Learn to share," says Todoroki and he tugs extra hard on the blanket. But the grip on the other end goes slack and the blanket flies from Bakugou's lax hands, over their bodies, and onto the floor. The cold air hits Todoroki hard and he swiftly leans out to gather the blanket from the ground and tucks himself underneath the warmth. He looks over to Bakugou's still back. He's shaking from the cold and Todoroki hesitantly drapes half of the blanket over him.

As soon as the blanket touches Bakugou, he jolts and leaps to the other end of the bed. From the moonlight of the open balcony, Todoroki could see the red in his cheeks, extending to his ears and neck.

 _Ah, he's so cute,_ Todoroki muses, holding back a smile. Smiling now would only infuriate the situation so he says in an even tone, "Sorry, I forgot the word boyfriend makes your heart flutters. You prefer 'sparring partners' right?"

"S-shut up! I'll kick you out!" But his words hold no force and they both know it.

Todoroki lifts up a flap of the blanket and gestures in. Bakugou scowls and turns away, "Like hell I will."

 _Okay, then._ Todoroki leans up and sweeps the blanket over Bakugou's shoulder and they both fall to the bed in a tangle of limbs. Splutters came from Bakugou's end and laughs from Todoroki's. In the tussle of Bakugou scurrying for the longest distance away from his boyfriend and Todoroki's mission to close the distance, there is the smell of sweat and smokes. Bakugou tends to ignite small explosions, Todoroki notices, in times such as these, when he's red-faced and spluttering.

He wonders if Bakugou is aware of this.

"You little shit."

"You'll catch a cold."

"Then give me my blanket back, you dipsh-"

 _Knock, knock, knock._

They both freeze. A timid voice comes from the other side of the door, "B-Bakugou? To-To-Todoroki-uh, um, can you guys keep it down? Not all of us want to hear what's going on in your room."

A tick appears on Bakugou's forehead, a tell-tale sign he was about to go off, and Todoroki sighs, intertwining his hand with Bakugou's and freezing the accumulated sweat.

"Kirishima, that little-"

"Bakugou, if you do anything rash, Aizawa-sensei would make it more harder for me to sneak out," warns Todoroki.

Bakugou tchs and lowers himself down to bed. He turns his back to Todoroki and throw the blanket over his shoulder but not enough to leave Todoroki with nothing. "Fine, whatever."

Todoroki smiles and scoots forward, until his chest presses against Bakugou's back and he could feel the steady _thump, thump, thump_ of his heartbeat. Hesitantly, Todoroki leans his head on the crook of Bakugou's shoulder. There is no response from him and Todoroki smiles (Because with Bakugou, Todoroki founds, it's a no when it's devoid of profanities and a yes when there's silence) and presses a kiss against his neck.

But before he could drift off to sleep, Bakugou grunts, "Shouto, your feet are cold."

Carefully, Todoroki uses his quirk, "Better?"

Bakugou grumbles into the pillow but Todoroki manages to catch it all, " _You fucking loser. You don't need a blanket, you fucking heater."_

And to that Todoroki smiles and closes his eyes, nuzzling against the crook of the neck, "But how else can I get my snuggles?"

/

I tried.


End file.
